


F----You Boss!!

by Slyther_King15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Animal Transformation, Character Death, Harry potter is Midoriya Izuku now, I'll add more as I go, Master of Death Harry Potter, More of Deaths lackey harry potter, its offscreen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther_King15/pseuds/Slyther_King15
Summary: Harry knew in the back of his head that eventually Death would need him out in the field to gather information, solve problems, or even just to be representative. Death could tell him to do almost anything. He just thought his Boss(the word deserved the capital) would give him a little bit of warning, maybe even a bit of information on what he was supposed to accomplish. A cold drop really made him want to die just to give Death the middle finger. But he was too nice and his Boss was pretty cool so he would just do what he wanted and hopefully what Boss wanted him to do along the way.He thought he just had to replace the one kid and go through the motions but there might be a more sinister reason why he was needed in the field. The dangerous mystery was shoved in his face when he was accused of being a ghost possessing a dead boy. I mean they're not wrong but still.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a couple new things and change my writing a bit based on a couple tricks and tips that I've seen so I hope you guys like it! I'm actually surprised at how much I wrote so quickly. I just really like the idea I had.

The ground was sticky beneath him and his mouth was dry and tasting of copper. His vision swam for a moment as he slowly sat up, his bones creaking in protest. By the absence of sharp pain he could tell that nothing was broken but it felt like he had been tossed around by the whomping willow. 

“Mommy what's that?”

He would furiously deny it later but he panicked when he realized that there were people around him when he had no idea where he was and he was injured. So of course his first course of action was to reach for his magic; the thing that happened next caused him even more panic that he would fervently deny. 

His ears rang briefly and the feeling disappeared in his fingers. He scrambled to grab something but the only thing that happened was an unpleasant screech as his feet scraped at the cement. 

He froze.

Slowly, cautiously, he turned his head towards his right arm, and boggled a bit when his neck turned farther than it was supposed to and he was faced with a short and ruffled fan of light brown and cream speckled feathers. He supposed it was alright for him to panic and use his new form for some immediate good and start flapping and squawking as he waddles in circles, slipping slightly on the patches of liquid that were still wet and hadn’t yet dried. Of course all the noise he was making was drawing attention. 

“Hey! I haven’t seen one of those outside Ryukyu Islands! What is it doing here in the city?”

“It looks like it’s injured! Do you think a villain hurt it?”

“Someone should call a hero with an animal quirk!”

When someone attempted to pick him up he jumped and flapped as hard as he could, ignoring his protesting muscles and the building headache. He probably had a mild concussion, as he couldn’t remember what happened to get him here or injure him. As he gained air and height he frantically searched for a place he could land and categorize. The building he woke up next to ended up being his new perch as it has a fence. 

Looking down at the brewing crowd below who were loudly panicking about what he was now realizing was a pool of blood. It was probably his. Wow, a concussion really sucks. He can’t wait to heal. Wait… Aren't you not supposed to sleep for more than two hours or whatever at a time when you have a concussion? No matter how much he might hate it he might need help if he wants to sleep. He really needed to investigate why he was splayed out on the sidewalk in front of a building. Though it wasn’t a pleasant thought he had to consider the theory that attempted suicide was involved based on the shoes that he can now see next to the fence behind him. 

Okay, now to see if he could transform back to try and search for answers. Firstly it was a bad idea to attempt anything while perched on a fence who knows how many hundred feet above the ground. As soon as his clawed feet clattered against the cement roof he registered how small he was, he wasn’t hugely taller than the bright red high tops that he was standing next to. Waddling around the footwear he noticed a both burnt and soggy notebook corner beneath the shoes. Ok now he really needed to turn back, hands were going to be needed for further investigation.

He didn’t really pay much attention to any of the animagus' of his lives, but he did know that the ease of quick, easy, and smooth transformations came with experience and practice. He did not have either of those things. All he had was the few times he saw Professor McGonnagal or Sirius transforming. _He resolutely ignored the faint pang of pain that thinking of his late godfather gave him._ Though he does think that the basics of transfiguration would help. All he needed was will power, determination, and imagination.

He wanted fingers and toes again. He needed to have hands to look into the notebook for clues. He was determined to change into a form that allowed him to speak. He imagined the transformation from bird to human. It was a slow going process but after an undetermined amount of time just imaging what form he wanted to be in he gained height and lost feathers and other birdly features, eventually transforming back into human form completely. Knees wobbling and body swaying he lowered himself into a sitting position leaning against the fence. Carefully and with care he moved the notebook out from under the caution sign red shoes and peeled open the cover. 

At first he was thinking he had either forgotten how to read or the concussion had impacted him more than he thought before a weight made itself known around his neck. As the script swam and slowly started to translate in his head he reached up with his left hand to feel what had appeared on him. Comfortably sitting around his throat and not constricting when he swallowed or stretching when he tried to shimmy his fingers beneath it was a sort of leather collar or choker necklace with a pleasantly cold and magic feeling charm on the front. He couldn’t feel a clasp of any sort of way to take it off he moved back to the charm. It was triangular, the front feeling engraved as he ran the pads of his fingers over it. There was a sort of sinking feeling in his gut that told him what it was and gave a big indication of why he was here in such a state. 

Though he hadn't noticed it before, and he had no idea _why_ , there was an obnoxiously yellow backpack covered in dirt and grime slumped on the roof a foot or so from the shoes. In it was standard school supplies and at the bottom was a small waterproof bag containing basic medical supplies along with a few containers of burn cream. That tracked out with the fresh feeling burn he could feel on his shoulder, tingling whenever it was brushed by the burnt edges of what he presumed were the shirt and jacket of a school uniform. His school uniform now if his gut feeling was true. He skimmed through the notebook, that he had an inkling was in Japanese, and gained some answers and even more questions. Apparently heroism was a job in this society. Pro-Heroes fought against Villains who apparently used their powers for evil. What the difference between regular criminals and villains was in this society he wasn’t sure. He really didn’t want to think that they were classified as the same. That would mean that minor infractions made out of desperation or youthful stupidity was treated in the same category as willful murder and rape and other awful stuff. Did supervillains exist? 

He was broken out of his musing by the not so distant sounds of explosions. Was this one of the villain attacks that the notebook talked about? Really he could never be expected of staying away from danger before making sure that everyone was safe. If the way that Sirius and McGonnagal could transform back and forth from animal to human form without losing clothes so theoretically he could put the backpack on and turn back into a bird (now that he’s thinking of it what kind of bird was he? The degree that he could turn his neck pointed to an owl of some kind but he didn’t know what the one he transformed into was called) and fly in the directions of the still going explosions. With a pained groan he lifted himself onto his feet and put on the shoes after stuffing the notebook into the yellow monstrosity. A deep breath and him closing his eyes allowed him to get enough concentration despite the explosions to transform back into his owl form. Once he shook his feathers into place and made sure nothing was left behind he launched himself with a powerful jump and flap off the fence. 

_Towards the danger I go I guess._

\--------------------------------

“Where the hell is it!”

“It’s obviously been seen by a Hero and taken off!”

“This is your fault! You get to tell Boss that we lost it! And after all that work!”

“It’s not my fault! We were given faulty information on the local Pro’s patrols!”

“Well if you hadn’t have drawn so much attention it wouldn’t have even mattered!”

“Ugh! Just shut up! If we get taken in by a Pro now we’ll get offed!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this chapter yesterday but after a really rude and frankly gross comment I decided not to. To be honest I was going to wait a bit more but I want to keep writing so... Well hope you all enjoy!

Okay so either these heroes were all new and had never handled this sort of thing before and were waiting for backup as they did the best they could or they honestly didn’t care if the hostage died. There were like four people dressed in what he gathered to be hero gear all managing everything except for the villain who was suffocating a teenager. There were fires burning away at the buildings nearest to the villain who looked like a slime monster thing and their hostage who was desperately making explosions with his hands to try and get away. Of course the teen was only making it worse but fear affects decision making and all that shit.

So of course like the eternal teenager with a saving people thing he was he glided down into an isolated alley across the street from the commotion. Once safely back on the ground he transformed back into human form and slipped inconspicuously through the crowd, circling around until he was past the blockade and hidden behind some debris. He waved away the smoke around his head and slunk lower to the ground. Being made of slime made it obvious that there were only a few weaknesses without being able to use his magic. He both didn’t have any skill in wandless magic and for some reason the world around him felt… Different, and not just because he was in a different universe or dimension or whatever. With all the superpowers around magic probably wasn’t a widespread thing here, or at least there wasn’t any natural magic. The lesson of not going easy on an enemy who was out for your or someone else's life was hammered into him long ago. Inside the backpack was a small box of cheap mechanical pencils. If he could use them as projectiles then he might be able to get the villain to let go of the teenager. Either the villain would loosen their hold and allow the teen some time to breathe or they would completely let go and allow him to drag the other boy away and out of the line of fire. 

As he was readying himself to throw someone apparently finally noticed him.

“Hey kid! Get back!”

“It’s dangerous! You’re gonna get yourself killed!”

Obviously he ignored them, he wouldn’t be here if they had just handled the situation better. Though now that he thought about it, even in the middle of throwing cheap mechanical pencils at the eyes of a slime villain, the hostage looked sort of familiar. The spiky blond hair and fearful red eyes reminded him of someone. Maybe it was someone the previous inhabitant of his body knew. Well, whatever, as he expected the multiple sharp projectiles thrown at their eyes made the slime villains hold loosen and allowed the blond to breath. To make sure the grip wouldn’t tighten back up and destroy his chance he kept throwing, making sure to alternate eyes. Once he was finally close enough he grabbed at the arms of the hostage and pulled, able to get his entire upper body out. 

“Deku! I don’t need your help!” He gasped out, ripping one of his arms out of his grasp to point his palm at the villain's eyes. One shared glance allowed them to move as one, a large explosion was set off in the villain's face -letting off a large amount of light and smoke to give them a screen- and he gave a final tug with all his weight. The combined force of the explosion and tug made it easy to slip from the villains grasp.

“You! You’re that brat from earlier!” It seemed that the villain was able to turn their head just as the explosion went off, leaving them with one still functioning, though incredibly irritated, eye which trained intently on the two of them. 

“Let’s go Kacchan!” He scrambled to his feet, hand still clutching at the other boy’s (Kacchan apparently, though hopefully he’ll get memories or impressions at better moments and not in the middle of a crisis) arm. A scoff was Kacchan’s answer though he went along willingly, the two escaping to behind the blockade line.

As soon as they were safe the situation turned in the heroes favour, not having a hostage’s life at stake really made these sort of things easier. The other teenager had also apparently had enough as he ripped his arm out of his grip and grabbed at his collar to bring their faces in close. 

“What the f**k shity Deku!!” A hand reached out to touch a place on the side of his head, drawing back with flakes of dried blood on it’s fingertips, “Why the hell did you interfere?! And why the hell are you bleeding?!” He hesitated slightly to answer, though Kacchan’s patience wore thin quickly and he screamed,

“Answer me dammit!”

“I have a concussion!” was apparently good enough as Kacchan made a noise of disgust and roughly let go with a shove. A hand dropped onto each of their shoulders suddenly and his knees almost buckled at the sudden weight so soon after a bunch of physical activity while he had a concussion.

“Please come and get looked over at the ambulance. A police officer will be by to take your statements,” The hero had big black and yellow striped cuff things around his wrist along with a thick matching headband and belt. He didn’t really know why his top showed off his abs but who was he to judge. The walk over to the ambulance was a little fuzzy with his concussion that has been repeatedly irritated so he almost missed what the man muttered to himself.

“And to talk about vigilantism and how it’s illegal. Kids these days, yeesh.”

Well okay then. If he was using context clues right then that meant it was illegal for someone to use their abilities without either schooling or a license. It was likely both. That was a sort of slippery slope thing as it probably meant (from what he inferred based on him saving the hostage and not otherwise engaging and Kacchan using his explosions to get away) that self defense was illegal. Or, well, maybe not all self defense but more self defense using one’s abilities. Whatever the case he really needed to take something for his head, the explosions really did not help. 

As he was being sat down in the end of the ambulances he was immediately swarmed with medical staff. He did his best to tell them about where it hurt but it was sometimes hard to tell with all his attention being taken up by the pounding of his skull. He didn’t know if he was seeing things because of the pain or something but out of the corner of the eye there was a really tall and skinny, almost skeletal, blond man making his way towards the ambulance. The man had hunched shoulders, ones that looked like they held up the world, and his eyes were sunken but shining with a sort of determination. 

After having all his scrapes bandaged up and being drugged up to his gills with pain meds the medical staff focused on making sure there was no damage to Kacchan’s throat or lungs from not being able to breath for a while. Which meant he was left alone with an unnecessary shock blanket as a police officer and a different hero to the one who escorted them before accosted him. They went off, rambling about laws and responsibility and recklessness. To be honest he was really only giving them half of his attention. He only snapped back into the one sided ‘conversation’ when they asked about his quirk and then stopped and stared. It was a sort of stalemate before he closed his eyes and concentrated. Death wouldn’t have just given him the ability to transform into one animal, he would be much too vulnerable and less likely to be able to accomplish Death’s goals. 

There was a feeling deep in his being that he reached for. He needed a cute and harmless form, something that was domesticated and fluffy perhaps. The feeling of shrinking was familiar from the times he transformed into an owl but the shape was really different. Looking down at himself, swimming in the shock blanket, he was definitely fluffy. He was bigger than he thought he would be but the long tail was nice so he settled himself by wrapping his tail around his paws like he saw McGonnagal do a bunch as a cat and trilled at the officer and hero. The blank looks were actually pretty funny but what was less funny was Kacchan stomping over and grabbing him around the middle to hoist in the air and stare at him. Evidently seeing someone you know turn into a cat when they were not able to do so before was surprising. 

They stared into each other's eyes before Kacchan whipped around to face the two men, still staring at the fur he had left behind on the ambulance and shock blanket. He’d probably need to be brushed a lot with all this fur. 

“I’m taking him to his mom!” Was ground out gruffly with an accompanying rumbly purr, the officer only shaking his head in bafflement before dragging the hero off. After adjusting him in his arms Kacchan stomped away from the scene and as they left he could see the tall blond man following them, always making sure to stay far enough away to duck behind something if Kacchan turned. The longer he looked at the man the more something at the back of his mind yelled at him. The long spiky bangs were really similar and he wracked his brain, trying to jog his memory. Or, well, not _his_ memory per say, he wasn’t in this body when it was made. 

The more he thought about the fact he was taking over the life of a dead kid the more queasy he got, so he resolved to do his best by the kid and make the most of it. He could start by alerting Kacchan to their stalker; if the explosive blond didn’t know already that is. He squirmed around for a few seconds before he was able to get his front paws up onto Kacchan’s shoulder to levee himself up and start chirping and trilling. It seemed this breed of cat couldn’t meow like he was used to, or well not used to- you know what he means.

“What the f**k shity Deku! You turn into a f#*king cat and now this! What the f*%k do you want?!” It was a pretty swear heavy exclamation but the teenager stopped and turned around all the same. And because of how long their current little street was it let Kacchan see their follower before the man could duck for cover. 

“Who the f@*k are you bones?!”

The bloody cough was sterling enough that the two of them exclaimed the way they could, one by cussing and the other by squirming out of the arms that were holding him and running over to pace in front over and chirp at. 

“I’m fine my boys!” The man said gently as he dabbed away the blood around his mouth with an already stained handkerchief. 

“Like f^@k you are!” Was the roared response as the younger blond stomped over to them.

“Ah! Thank you for your concern young man. I just need to talk to young Midoriya for a moment please. I can walk him home as well if you’re worried.” The two blonds had a stare down before Kacchan scoffed and grumbled, turning abruptly and stomping off. He and the man stared at him until he was out of sight before looking back at each other.

“Can you transform back my boy?” It was really strange having someone who wasn’t Dumbledore calling him such a thing but he begrudgingly stepped back and transformed into human form. It was a bit awkward as he still couldn’t remember the man's name and the man stared at him in contemplation. Wait, is there a word in this word for people without abilities? Wow okay bad time for amnesia, if he was going off of Kacchan’s age then he was almost in highschool! He’s gonna have to catch up so much, ugh.

“My boy… How are you doing-” The man had no words and just trailed off with a sort of wave in his general direction. He had to tell him, he felt like he had to tell him. He really didn’t want to tell him but… he deserved to know. 

“I… I woke up on the street in a pool of blood. I was really sore and the medics told me I have a mild concussion. There’s a bunch of stuff I can’t remember even! I-…” He cringed, he really did not want to say it outloud. The mournful expression on the man’s face told him he didn’t have to, 

“I don’t know how exactly I got this ability and I don’t know how I-” His voice cut out and as his head swam and he swayed a gentle hand steadied him.

“It’s going to be okay young Midoriya. I can tell you what I wanted to tell you later. You should get some rest,” The man helped him start walking in the direction he was pretty sure his house was in before pausing and turning to look into his eyes with a serious disposition, “And young Midoriya? You can be a hero. Not just because of your new quirk, but because I saw the heart of a hero in you, and you’ve inspired me. I would like you to be my successor.”

It was at that point that tears started leaking from his eyes and his vision started to blank out as his body slumped slowly into unconsciousness. He didn’t know if it was from the massive wave of emotions that those sentences gave him or that his body just kinda gave up with him ignoring it. What he did know is that he finally remembered the man’s name. All Might. 

“Young Midoriya!!” Oops, well, he’ll have to apologize for worrying All Might after he wakes up. Right now he’s passing out or whatever.

\-----------------------

“Call Giran. Tell him to find out where our missing experiment is.”

“Yes sir, right away sir!”

“There will be no more chances. I want it found. I already have all of the other parts of our newest experiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to get constructive critism as long as it's not rude and actually constructive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

He did not wake up slowly, naturally, or gently. The sun didn’t have any part in it either. He was shaken by a worried hand and only after a few blinks did the world stop spinning. Hopefully he could get some food down to speed up his healing. Or maybe Death made it so he only healed from mortal wounds and everything else he just had to suffer though. Wow that sucked to think about.

“Oh Izuku! You must be thirsty!” This woman must be his mom. She had a sort of concerned and loving sort of air about her as she fluffed his pillows and fussed about him having to be careful and how she was proud of him for saving Kacchan. After stuffing him full of some frankly delicious soup broth and water she tucked him in and let him drift back to sleep. Though right before he slipped into unconsciousness he heard from beyond his door a whispered question.

“Would you like more tea Yagi-san?” 

\---------------

The next time he was aware of being awake it seemed to be the next morning. His head felt way better as well thankfully and there was only a faint headache that he was able to ignore with minimal effort. The sun was shining from behind his curtains and his mouth was dry when he swallowed. Well, might as well get up, from the smell that he was just noticing wafting from further in the house there was probably food. A rumble from his stomach decided what to do for him. His door didn’t creak when he opened it, down the hallway he could just see the living room and kitchen. As he made his way slowly down the hallway he noticed that the TV seemed to be on, near silent, playing the news. Behind him in the kitchen he could hear his mom padding around as she made food, the soft clinking of cutlery and dishes making a pleasant sort of background noise.

He stood next to the table, unsure about how to ask for a glass of water. She was his mom, there were faint sensations of being hugged and comforted, but the only mom figure he ever really had was Mrs. Weasley. Though he hadn’t seen himself in a mirror yet, he sort of knew in the back of his mind that he looked a lot like his mom. There was a sort of warm feeling in his heart at that thought. Here he had a person who looked like him and cared for him. 

“Oh! Izuku you’re awake! Are you hungry dear?” The look of concern but loving softness as she came over to put a hand on his arm kinda dug deep and feelings rose up in a tsunami. 

He doesn’t know what overcame him, if it’s just him blending a bit more into the person Izuku used to be but his eyes started stinging and his breath hitched. It must be a common thing with him because as he started sobbing softly she pulled him gently to the couch and pulled him into her arms, tucking his head beneath her chin as she hummed a nonsensical tune. An overwhelming feeling of being loved and loving in return came over him. He doesn’t remember every being held so tenderly as he cried, being told that everything would be okay. Hopefully she liked cats because he really needed to purr, it was an addicting sensation. 

Mom gasped as he shrunk in her arms and became a fluffy purr monster who wriggled until he could shove his face across her cheeks which had become wet with sympathetic tears. She was probably who he inherited his tears from. She pulled back a bit, giving a soft little giggle when he chirped and wagged his tail, looking slightly startled.

“I know Yagi-san told me that you could do that but it’s just so surprising!” Ugh he felt so terrible telling her, but he just couldn’t lie to his mom, not about this. He hopped onto the floor and transformed back so he could talk. 

“I-I don’t remember a lot of stuff mom… But I do know that somehow I wo-woke up on a sidewalk in a pool of blood. I pani-icked and the-then I transformed into an owl,” He swallowed painfully, his heart breaking at the devastated look on his mothers face, “I found my stuff off of a roof and then I followed the sound of explosions to the scene you saw on the news. I promise that I’ll never try again mom. I could never do such a thing to you!” 

For a few minutes all they did was clutch each other close and cry, whispering that they loved each other when they were able to catch their breath. He doesn’t know why he did it, he might never know, but what he did know was that he hadn’t lied to his mom. He would never make her live with the fact that her son had taken his life. He might not be just Izuku anymore, he might be mostly Harry Potter for the rest of his life, but what he did know was that he would stay her son and that she would be his mom until the very end.

“Would you like some breakfast?”

“Yeah! Also I’m pretty thirsty, can I have some water?”

“Of course sweety!”

After moving everything from the counter to the table as she filled him up a glass of water the two of them sat down for a peaceful meal. Though the dishes were unfamiliar they were delicious and he found himself having multiple helpings of some things. It was a bit weird to take small amounts from each dish and only have a bowl of rice and soup for himself it wasn't hard to get used to. And he was very grateful that muscle memory included how to use chopsticks because it would have been humiliating to fumble with them.

In the quiet while they ate a thought came to him. He would have to do some studying wouldn’t he? Ugh, while there was some stuff that was guaranteed to transfer over he didn’t know a lot of muggle stuff past going to Hogwarts other than the stuff he learned passively through other stuff; and that’s not even touching on the fact that the history and laws of this country, this _world_ , were almost completely different! 

“Mom?” 

“Yes honey?” As they had finished off almost anything and both feeling full, he helped her do the dishes. To be honest he was so used to handwashing dishes, because of the Dursleys, that he pretty much zoned out doing them. 

“Where are all my textbooks? I’d like to look through them and refresh myself, I don’t exactly know what all I’ve forgotten and I don’t know when some of it will come back.” It was shameful to admit that he didn’t know something but he had to get over it if he was going to get by mostly unnoticed. And if he wanted to get into a good school he would need to know his stuff.

After she helped him dig out all of his old textbooks and notes from previous years of school she gave him a sticky note with the password to his phone, computer, and email. It was sort of saddening to see that his contacts list was barren and only his mom and a couple other emergency contacts were in his phones messenger app. He did find some stuff to look at that didn't feel like studying in his emails. Quirk science was apparently one of Izuku’s, or well now it was his, favourite things. There were tons of different forums and science news websites that he had a subscription to or had an account on. Looking through various posts he had made actually impressed him; he really hoped the skill carried through because it was a really useful skill to have. And it would be awkward to explain that he had just suddenly be like way less smart. Cause wow what a weird conversation that would be, especially with people who knew of the skill. 

Amongst his school notes there were a series of notebooks that were labeled completely differently to all the others. Instead of having the class and what year and semester the notes were for they were labeled one to twelve. All of them had ‘Hero Analysis for the Future’ and then their number in the series in bold on the front. Flipping through the twelfth one reminded him of the really beat up notebook that was on the roof. After digging it out of his beat up backpack and comparing it to the others he determined that it was also part of the series. What was weird was how it was so beat up, looking at how carefully the other ones were taken care of, it didn’t make sense. And the damage didn’t match up with the damage to the backpack. What it did match up with was the burn marks on his school uniform. Looks like he had a bully on his hands. Well, he could worry about that later, for now he was going to look through the series start to finish and after that hopefully get a head start on the school notes. 

He ended up spending a couple hours on the analysis notebooks, though he didn’t exactly remember writing them the more he read the more familiar it came. And he couldn’t even read them completely in total numerical order; as almost all of the later ones referenced one of the earlier ones at least once. Either to expand on or give more evidence for a theory or even to disprove previous theories on a hero when he had less information on them. Sometimes there were corrections about what he thought previously about the heroes capabilities or how their ability worked. Overall it was fascinating and even as he was reading it things, ideas and new theories, popped into his head that were influenced by his time spent in the Wizarding world and at Hogwarts especially. 

It was only when his stomach grumbled when he smelt rice and pork that he realized how long he had spent on them. Time really flies when you’re enjoying yourself, now he’s looking forward to going through his school notes and textbooks even less. He made sure to stack all of his notebooks neatly before making his way to the kitchen. His mom was humming the same nonsensical tune as earlier as she danced around various utensils, spices, and ingredients that floated to her hand when she needed them. It was magical. 

“Can you teach me how to cook?”

She startled and a knife smacked into her palm as she spun around. When she saw that it was only him she smiled and set down the knife before walking over to give him a hug. 

“And what brought this on?” She probably knew, she was just giving him a choice; he could wave it off or he could talk to her about some of what happened yesterday. 

“I just want to spend some more time with you, I love you mom,” he hugged her again tightly and they spent a silent couple of seconds just enjoying the warm embrace of family. Eventually they let go, with tears in their eyes of course, and she talked him through some simple steps of making Katsudon; which she told him was his favorite meal. Of course since she had already started before he asked to help he wasn’t getting a play by play (or whatever you call it in cooking) of the whole process but he still learned stuff. The proper way to hold a knife and cut stuff was one thing; it’d be pretty stupid and kinda embarrassing if he could only do really basic (or rather “Proper” as the Dursleys would call them) English meals for his significant other once he started dating and stuff (especially because he lives in Japan now, and as such only knows English comfort foods and not any Japanese ones). And it’s not like he could rely on his mom for food forever.

It was while he was practically inhaling the Katsudon, as he had quickly rediscovered his love for the dish, that his mom told him.

“Yagi-san, the man who brought you home when you collapsed, wants to speak with you about something. He said he would come back tomorrow after lunch to talk with you about hero related stuff.” She paused when he choked on a big piece of pork but kept going when he managed to swallow and gave a thumbs up to keep going, though she still looked concerned. “He mentioned something about helping you get into the hero course at UA by giving you some physical training, apparently he works with various heroes and might be working at UA for a while starting next year!” 

He set his chopsticks down and had to take a big gulp of water before he was able to reply, “Are you alright with me going to UA? It’s going to be dangerous, and I don’t want to worry you.”

“Oh Izuku!” Her eyes had already gotten wet and his eyes were prickling with tears in sympathy, “Of course I want you to be safe! With all my heart! But I want you to be happy too! If being a hero makes you happy then I want to pursue your dream to the best of your ability!” By the time she was finished they were both sobbing.

“I love you mom!”

“I love you too Izuku!”

\-------------------------------------------------

“Giran, what did you find?” The voice was scratchy and sounded rather like the person speaking was on heavy life support.

“There’s no evidence that it was taken to a morgue or hospital and there’s no missing person report or declaration of death. It seemed, at first, that your little experiment disappeared into thin air and no one cared; well except for you of course.” Answered someone from a phone; their voice had the faint scratchiness of a smoker that was rare in this day and age.

“At first?”

“If you would turn on today's news you’d know what I mean.”

The sound of channels being flipped through rapidly echoed through the otherwise silent room before the one who sounded like Darth Vader stopped on the news. Being talked about by the newscaster was an incident from yesterday afternoon, accompanied by footage of a large slime villain surrounded by burning buildings. It wasn’t long before a green haired middle schooler rushed on scene, throwing things at the villains eyes that the camera was too far to make out. After pulling the hostage from the villain the boy and the hostage rushed out of danger and off screen. 

“So someone found it before it could be collected. I wonder who has taken the opportunity of a new face. Perhaps we can invite them into the cause.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that anyone who comments is polite and respectful. I'd love to get constructive criticism.


End file.
